


A New Feeling

by PurrsephoneQuinn27



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrsephoneQuinn27/pseuds/PurrsephoneQuinn27
Summary: Just a lot of fluff, honestly. First kiss, comfort, all the good stuff.





	A New Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> God, this is the first thing I've written in years. Like, the last one was in 2013 for Pacific Rim. Anyways this is my absolute otp right now, and I live for it. Hope yall like it.

It was kind of Belle and Adam to have invited Lefou to their wedding, after all he had done. But they knew the truth, and had forgiven him. And Belle had known him for many years, and knew the darkness of Gaston's heart didn't truly reach into Lefou's. The thought of Gaston still made Lefou sad, but he was working on getting over him. It had been becoming easier in the end, once he had begun to see Gaston for who he truly was. Of course, now, without Gaston by his side, people were avoiding him. He told himself it was because they were giving him space to mourn, but he knew it was really because no one would had ever really paid attention to him, had it not been for Gaston. He would content himself with standing over here, in this corner, alone.  
He heard the strings finish warming up, signalling the start of the first dance. A pretty girl came up to him and asked him to dance, and he obliged. He knew she was just doing so because she felt sorry for him, but he didn't mind. At least now he could say he hadn't wasted the entire evening standing and watching.  
The dance was a rather complicated one, with much twirling and changing of partners. He didn't really notice when one girl was changed for another. He had no interest in any of them. But suddenly, the new hand in his felt bigger, rougher. He forced himself out of his reverie and was surprised to find one of Gaston's henchmen, Stanley, in his arms. His heart gave a little excited thump, and took off racing. Well. This was new.  
Stanley smiled brightly at him, causing his heart to beat even faster. He looked around, expecting to see people jeering at him, or laughing. But everyone was too involved with dancning, eating, drinking. That must be it. Stanley had drunk a little too much and was now riding out his buzz. Well. Lefou would enjoy it while it lasted. Dancing with Stanley was much better than dancing with any of these silly girls.  
All too soon, the song ended, and Stanley stepped away from Lefou, joining the rest of the partygoers in applauding the musicians. Lefou felt the cold rush in where Stanley was no longer pressed up against him. He quickly racked his brain for something, anything, to say to Stanley, to keep him near him, but suddenly Stanley was called away by a laughing group of people, some of whom Lefou knew, and some of whom he didn't. He didn't care. His one happy moment was over, gone before he even realized this could be something he wanted. He left the party early, walking alone back to the village in the cold and the dark.  
***  
Lefou hadn't seen Stanley since the night they had danced together at Prince Adam's ball. He hadn't been avoiding him per se, but okay. He was avoiding him. This was something new for him and he didn't quite know how to face it yet. He had really never thought of Stanley in this way. Although, if he was being honest, he had never before had eyes for anyone but Gaston. Of course, now he knew he could never have had Gaston. He had always seen Gaston as his only friend, but his actions in the end showed that maybe he had been mistaken. This was too painful to think about, of course.  
Lefou was walking through town, still thinking of Stanley. Was that all he ever did anymore? He headed for the tavern. (well, it was getting late in the evening, and Stanley was known to be there after a long day of...whatever he did. How could Lefou know so little of him??)  
As soon as he entered the tavern, his eyes immediately found Stanley. He hesitated, but suddenly Stanley looked up, saw him, and smiled tentatively. Lefou waved rather shyly, and Stanley got up and began making his way over to him through the crowd.   
"Can we go somewhere a little less..." he trailed off, waving his hand vaguely behind him. Lefou nodded, his heart pounding. They went outside. Lefou looked around, unsure where they should go. But Stanley interrupted his thoughts, saying, "Shall we just walk through town?" Lefou nodded. Nodding again! Where was his voice? He quickly found it. "About the other night--" he said just as Stanley was saying "I need to tell you--". They both broke off, smiling and looking sheepishly away.   
Lefou, never one to put himself first, said, "Tell me what you were going to say". Stanley smiled, and gently took Lefou's hand, causing Lefou's heart to start beating wildly again. "When we danced together at the ball the other night, it wasn't by accident". This surprised Lefou. "It wasn't?" As much as he had thought about Stanley these last few days (and nights), the unkind voice in the back of his head kept telling him Stanley had done it for a laugh, as a way to entertain Dick and Tom and the rest of the idiots. Stanley shook his head slowly. "If I'm being honest, it's something I've wanted to do for a long while". This came as a shock to Lefou. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Stanley looked away. "I was waiting. I knew you would have eyes for no one else until you got over Gaston," He looked at Lefou apologetically, and stopped walking.   
Lefou stopped as well, and waited for the familiar icy hand of sadness to grip his heart, but somehow, here in the warmth coming off of Stanley, it was finally beginning to lessen. He would always miss his friend, of course, but he knew it was good to move on. He can't ever have truly been in love with Gaston. In lust, there was no doubt. But Gaston could never have really loved him back. He had shown who he really was in the end. Lefou sighed sadly. Stanley looked nervous. Lefou knew it was because he had been scared to bring Gaston up, but the little piece of hope that was beginning to take form in his heart made him think, could he really be nervous just from me? This was definitely going to be something new for him.   
Lefou looked down at their joined hands, and then back up at Stanley's face. How could he have never noticed how beautiful Stanley was before? God. Now he was just staring at him. You better say something quick, he thought to himself. "Stanley, I..." he trailed off, not knowing how to put what he was newly feeling into words. Stanley brought a finger up to his lips. "You don't have to say anything now. I know I kind of sprung this on you out of nowhere. But after we danced, I couldn't keep it to myself any longer," he said, all in a rush. Lefou gently pulled Stanley's hand away from his mouth. "No, it's alright. It's just that, all of this is going to be completely new for me. I've never had anyone be nice to me on purpose before. With Gaston, if anyone was ever nice to me, it was for an ulterior motive".   
This broke Stanley's heart. It made him sad to think that he was probably the only one in town who ever had a kind thought in Lefou's direction. Gathering up Lefou's hands, he pulled him against his chest. He felt Lefou stiffen, but then relax into the embrace. Stanley wanted to kiss him badly, but was afraid to scare him away. Holding him was going very well, though. Stanley settled for pressing his lips to Lefou's forehead, letting them linger there for a few seconds. Lefou sighed and wound his arms around Stanley. He had never had anyone be this gentle with him, this sweet. He could get used to this.   
Stanley felt his heart speed up as Lefou held him, pressed up against his chest. Surely Lefou could hear the thundering of his heart, with his head on his chest like that. It didn't seem to bother him though, because he moved even closer.  
Lefou felt Stanley lightly kiss his forehead, and suddenly wanted more. He gently moved back a bit in Stanley's arms, so he could see his face better. He could see that Stanley was breathless and a little flushed. His heart started pounding again. Was he really going to do this? He reached up his hand and brought it softly down Stanley's face. Stanley got the message and brought his mouth down to Lefou's, meeting him in the middle.  
Lefou felt a pleasant warmth spread throughout his entire being. He had kissed people before, yes, but it had never been like this. It was like for the first time in his life, he was doing something for himself, and nothing and no one would ever feel as right as Stanley did, right now.  
Stanley couldn't believe this was finally happening. After all the time he had spent, waiting for Lefou to look up and finally see him, it felt like his entire life had been leading up to this moment. He wound his hands into Lefou's hair, gently working it out from where it was tied back, letting the errant curls fall around them.  
When they finally broke apart for air, both men were breathing hard but smiling happily at each other. Lefou placed another quick kiss on Stanley's lips, before burying his face in his neck and breathing him in.  
As they entered Stanley's house, Lefou looked down at their clasped hands and almost couldn't believe this was happening to him. Here he was with a beautiful man who actually liked him for him and kept stealing glances at him and smiling. At him!  
Stanley laughed, almost to himself, bringing Lefou back into the present. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but I invited you here for dinner and I've got nothing to offer you,". He flashed Lefou a winning smile. "Can I still tempt you to stay here with me a while longer?" Lefou felt his stomach do a backflip. This was a silly question. Of course Stanley could tempt him to stay longer. His heart in his throat, he smiled in what he hoped was a charming way and said, "what did you have in mind?" Stanley took his hand again and led him to an overstuffed loveseat. He pulled him down into his lap and wound his arms back around his neck. Lefou had never been treated this sweetly in his life. His heart felt like it would burst from happiness.  
As it got later, Lefou found himself regretfully slowing down. He pulled back from Stanley slightly, out of breath, and rested his forehead against his. "I really think we should go to bed," Lefou whispered. Stanley let out a noise that was definitely a laugh poorly disguised as a cough. Lefou laughed, and Stanley loved the feel of his breath against his lips. "Not quite yet, mon chou. Just to sleep." Stanley's heart skipped a beat at the endearment. "Would it be alright if I stayed here tonight?"  
Stanley answered him by kissing him languidly. "Come with me," he whispered, trying to scoot out from under Lefou. They both stood, and Stanley led Lefou by the hand down a corridor. "I hope you don't mind sharing a bed," Stanley said, suddenly more nervous than he had been the entire evening.  
Lefou was quite nervous as well. Was this going too fast? But how could it be? This entire night had been perfect, and he certainly didn't want to go home to his cold bed now. Stanley got into bed and Lefou climbed into his waiting arms. He settled his head onto Stanley's chest, and fell asleep, lulled by his steady heartbeat.


End file.
